The Force Demon Returns
by Alienlover10000
Summary: When Starkiller base destroyed five planets a tremor in the force was sent out and released something. Now a mysterious figure hunts for Luke to help him stop this monster or will something else happen.
1. Chapter 1: The Tremor

Author's note: This is my very first fanfic and even the very first time I've written a story before. That being said expect errors and it might not be as detailed as it should be but we all gotta start somewhere right. Please give feedback so I can know what I need to improve on. This is a combination of the new Star Wars trilogy and the EU (Expanded Universe). I'm taking bits of the EU and Force Awakens and putting it into a story. Since The Last Jedi hasn't released yet at the time of writing this that part of this fanfic where it takes place during the events of The Last Jedi is purely my take how how it would go based on what I'm doing in this story. Except for the very being most of the story will be taking place during the events of The Last Jedi. For the purposes of this story since I'm merging the movies with the EU Jacen Solo/Darth Caedus is Ben Solo/Kylo Ren in this story, I add my own fictional character into the mix and Luke Skywalker has the powers from the EU version so in this story Luke is the most powerful Jedi to have ever lived. I do not own any characters except the one I created for the purposes of this story which yes I did name him after a beloved Sith Lord but other than the name the character itself is made by me, the mysterious figure looking for Luke is mine. For this to make the most amount of sense it is recommended to have seen Force Awakens and know certain things from the EU I will not tell you what things from the EU though or else I risk spoiling the story in some form or another.

Chapter 1: The Tremor

Starkiller base fired its weapon and destroyed five planets at once killing trillions of people. This loss of life that happened so suddenly sent a tremor that anyone that was force sensitive felt it. Many mourned the loss of life. A man, that looked similar to Starkiller from The Force Unleashed except with long hair that in the front came down to his bottom lip but in the back came down just below the base of his neck, was sleeping in his ship that he lives in. This ship due to his decision drifts through space until resources are needed then he pilots the ship to the nearest civilization to stock up on resources. He awoke to a strong tremor in the force and sensed the amount of lost life. He frowned in sadness but it quickly turned to a look of horror as he realized what this meant. "Oh no, this tremor I'm sensing this can't be. I need to find Skywalker he is the only one that can help me, but he's in hiding I have to wait till he reveals himself. Wait I'll just tail the resistance soldiers trying to find him that should work fine I'll pull some favors and keep a close eye on their base till he shows up." He gets out of bed gets dressed in gear exactly like Anakin's from Revenge of the Sith. He puts his lightsaber on his belt and tries to get in contact with a resistance soldier that owes him a debt. He succeeded in reaching the soldier named Poe Dameron who's instant response upon realizing who it was said "You never contact me unless you need something and I'm about to do a mission for the resistance so get straight to the point please" "Alright then I need the location of the main resistance base" "I can't give you that" " Well you're gonna have to because it'll pay your debt to me in full and I sensed a tremor in the force when all those people died I fear something's coming so I need the location" Poe sighed "Fine it's on D'Qar" "Thank you we may see each other sooner than you think now you go do your missions goodbye" he pushes the button to end the chat. He gets up and goes to the cockpit and sets a course to orbit D'Qar "Now to wait for Skywalker to come to me." Fast Forward to the end of Force Awakens Rey extends her hand holding the lightsaber to Luke. Luke says "I knew I would be found eventually and it seems you've found my old lightsaber keep it I have my newer one here with me" "Thank you but Luke we need your help I'm sure you sensed the destruction of all those planet's" "Yes I did" "Then Luke please help us" "Alright I will, take me to your ship and set a course for the Resistance base I'm sure Leia will be happy to see me" "I'm sure she will be excited to see you anyway. Let's go" Rey starts towards the Millennium Falcon and Luke follows. They enter the Millennium Falcon and are greeted by R2D2, who shakes with excitement upon seeing Luke, and Chewie who gives Luke a hug. Luke says "Hey Chewie I'm happy to see you and you as well R2 but where's Han?" Chewie then backs away and looks towards the ground while R2 stops shaking which prompts Rey to say "Luke…he died…by the hand of his son" Luke frowns and tries to hold back his sadness and says "I see...well I'm sorry to hear that. He was a good friend" after a brief pause Luke trying not to dwell on the news and to change the mood says "We should be on our way now" Rey says "Yeah you're right" and heads towards the cockpit with Chewie and are on their way to the resistance base. After sometime they arrive over the planet not noticing the ship that was a good distance away from the planet and descends to the surface to land. The mysterious figure in the unidentified ship, which had been over the planet since just after the destruction of multiple planet's caused by Starkiller base, said "You've finally arrived Luke, now it's time we have a chat" and the figure pilots the ship towards the surface eager to see what's about to go down on this planet.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

The Millennium Falcon descended to the planet's surface unaware they were being followed. The Millennium Falcon approaches the landing area and a good distance away is the whole resistance base outside to see his approach. They all were jumping with joy knowing Luke has come back to them especially Leia who missed her brother. The Millennium Falcon landed then the hatch opened revealing Luke, Rey, Chewie and R2. They slowly walked out of the Millennium Falcon happy to be back and seeing the whole base cheering for them. Leia approaches them and gives Luke a quick hug and says "I missed you Luke I'm happy you're back" "I missed you to Leia and it does feel good to be back but I heard about Han I'm so sorry Leia" "It's fine Luke it's not your fault at least you came back to us" "That is true we have a lot of catching up to do" "I would very much enjoy that Luke" they smile at each other happy to see each other after so long. After a little bit of idle chat an alarm is sounded as someone through an intercom says "Unidentified ship approaching the base, target the ship be ready to fire" Luke then tells Leia "Stop them if it was hostile it would've fired at us or had a fleet tell everyone to stand down but to be ready for attack" "Ok Luke I trust you" Leia gets in contact with the soldiers and says "Hold fire till ordered otherwise let them land but be ready for attack" the soldier's reply "Ok general" and prepare for attack but remain on standby. The ship lands and looks like the ship that Starkiller uses in the Force Unleashed (Yes I love Starkiller ok so certain things about him I've imposed onto this character). The ship opens revealing a man dressed in the gear Anakin had in Revenge of the Sith while having the physical features of Starkiller with hair that in the front came down to his bottom lip while in the back it just passed the base of his neck. The figure walks off the ship approaching Luke who notices alongside the rest of the base the lightsaber he carried. While approaching Luke the figure says "You can stop aiming your guns and snipers at me if I was a threat you'd all be dead already I'm more inclined to kill you if you keep aiming that crap at me" the figure stops while still staring at Luke still a few feet away. Everyone notices this including Luke, he goes to approach the figure but is stopped by Leia who says "I don't like this Luke you shouldn't get to close to him what if he's targeting you and is trying to pretend he's a friendly" "Leia trust me" Leia lets him continue towards the figure. Luke and the figure now being face to face the figure opens the conversation with "Never thought I'd get this close to Luke Skywalker himself" "What is it you want?" "Straight to the point I like that, well I've come here for your help" "Help with what?" "You wouldn't believe me if I told you it's best if you come with me and I can show you" "Why would I go with you I don't even know your name" "If you come with me I'll tell you my name and everything you need to know you just need to trust me" "Why should I?" "Because I know you sensed a tremor in the force just like I did when those planet's got destroyed don't tell me you didn't sense something very evil from it" "Ok I'll admit I did sense it" "I need your help to stop it" "Against my better judgement I'll go with you because I sense what you're saying is true" "Thank you now please follow me to my ship" the figure walks towards the ship and Luke follows but is quickly stopped by Leia again who says "Luke don't go with this man how do you know what he's saying is true?" "I sense he is telling the truth and if he is that means a great danger is coming and it must be stopped so I gotta trust the force" Leia sighs "Ok, just come back soon alright" "I promise Leia and while I'm away try to get Rey to train with that lightsaber for me please" "Alright Luke I will, be safe out there ok" "I'll do my best" Luke starts towards the figures ship again and along with the figure enter the ship. When they both entered the ship the figure closed the hatch and went to the cockpit and fired up the engines and are in space once again. Luke is behind the figure and says "You said you'd tell me your name if I came along with you" "You're right I did and I'm a man of my word so my name is Revan" "Your name is Revan?" "Yeah it is" "Alright then so where are we off to?" "While I was orbiting the planet we just left I got in touch with some people and located what we're searching for" "What are we searching for and where is it?" "It's at the old Jedi Temple on Coruscant" "You didn't answer the first part of my question" "Because I know you won't believe me till you see it so I'm not gonna answer that part of the question" Luke sighs "Well I already accepted this quest by entering your ship and since you're not gonna answer fine I'll wait to see for myself" "Thank you for being reasonable now time to head to Coruscant" Revan activates the hyperdrive towards their destination unaware of how dangerous this foe will be.


	3. Chapter 3: Demon Revealed

Author's note: I reread the stories and thought that it might be a good idea to let you all know if you read the Author's note in chapter 1 I mentioned that for this to make sense you would've needed to see Force Awakens and know certain things from the EU. That being said everyone other than my created character will not be described because I'm assuming you'll know what the characters look like based on the names, after all the Star Wars fandom can from a name alone picture the character. Now that's all cleared up it's story time.

Chapter 3: Demon Revealed

Revan deactivates the hyperdrive over Coruscant and descends to the planet's surface. As they make their approach lots of ships are passing them to leave the planet due to the danger. The area around the Jedi Temple was empty except for some people in the Temple along with the monster Luke and Revan were seeking. They managed to find an area to land their ship safely in and still be close to the Temple. Luke and Revan approach the Temple and enter. Upon entering the first thing they notice is a lot of corpses almost to the point where the entire floor was covered and couldn't be seen. Luke says "Who has done this" "A monster" immediately after Revan says that they hear a scream on the other end of the Temple. They both begin to run but after a few feet stop due to seeing a corpse flying through the air towards them and land a few feet in front of them. After this they look up and immediately ignited their lightsabers to which Luke's was green and Revan's was white. They did that because what they saw in front of them was the monster that threw the body towards them. A monster that looked hideous to the point Luke had a shocked expression. Luke could not believe what was in front of him. The creature in front of him was none other than "Abeloth" Revan said "So you know me, that won't stop me from killing you all" and before Luke had time to comprehend this creature, ask what this creature is and how Revan knows it Abeloth rushed towards them to attack and both Revan and Luke barely dodged it. Abeloths speed was immense to the point where both Luke and Revan were concerned if they could dodge the attacks. Luke goes in for the attack and successfully stabs the creature with his saber then proceeds to remove it but upon removing it notices the wound regenerated which shocked Luke and Revan. Abeloth noticed this and said "Now do you understand, I can't die but you will" and sent a force push towards Revan which sent him crashing back first into a pillar. While Revan was sent towards the pillar Abeloth started force choking Luke which caused him to hover in mid air and all Luke could do was use his own gifts in the force to keep the creature from crushing his throat and keep him alive. Revan after hitting the pillar landed front first on the ground and immediately looked up to see what was happening to Luke and Revan quickly force jumped towards the creature. Abeloth noticed this and released Luke and dodged with immense speed. Luke still dazed from getting force choked was still regaining his composure while Revan was trying his best to go toe to toe with this monster. With the immense speed Abeloth disarmed Revan tossing his lightsaber a good few feet away and grabbed him by the throat but not with the force. This action caused Revan to see visions during the duration of him being grabbed. These visions showed him figures that he recognized. What he saw were the one's. He saw the father, the son and the daughter but he also saw a woman that he didn't recognize. He saw brief periods where this woman made the son and daughter work together which to the best of his knowledge never happened. Before he could see anymore Abeloth threw him at a pillar again and the second he lost physical contact with Abeloth the visions stopped making him realize these visions are triggered by Abeloth but not understanding why. Luke by this point regained his composure and went to attack and as he went for the attack Abeloth got behind him and said "You all refuse to give up in your attacks no matter what so I'll let you live to fight another day but one day I will consume you all" after those words Abeloth disappeared. Luke confused because of everything that just happened looked to Revan, who was still on the ground from hitting the pillar, and said "Are you ok" Revan still partially dazed from hitting a pillar, landing back on the floor and those visions said "Yeah I'll be fine" Luke then extends his hand to help Revan up. Revan takes Luke's hand and stands up and says "We should get you back to the resistance base, we need more people to fight this Demon" "Yes you're right and you have some explaining to do" "You're right Luke I do now that you can believe what will be said but first we need to get to the resistance base then you can call a meeting and I can explain it to everyone there with you as my backup if they don't believe me they might believe you" "Alright let's go we have no time to waste" "Agreed" Revan then reaches out with the force to grab his lightsaber then attached it to his belt then both Luke and Revan rush towards the ship as fast as possible. They reached the ship then proceed to enter the ship, close the hatch, start the engine and set a course for the resistance base not knowing that something had plans for Revan.


	4. Chapter 4: Interest in Revan

Revan turns off the hyperdrive over the planet D'Qar and begins the descent to the surface. While Revan is making the descent Luke contacts Leia successfully. Leia says "Hi Luke" "Leia, Revan and I are over the planet making our descent I need you to get everyone and gather them in the meeting room we'll explain when we get there it's of the utmost importance" "Alright Luke I'll see you in a little bit" Leia then ends the chat. Revan's ship lands on the resistance base then the hatch opens and Revan and Luke rush to the meeting room. Upon arriving Revan and Luke notice everyone has already arrived. Leia says "What is it you need to tell us" Luke then says "When Revan first came here and asked for my help I asked why and he wouldn't tell me. His reason was I wouldn't believe what he was gonna say, and he was right, what I saw with Revan was, a monster, the likes of which I have never seen. This monster is even more gifted in the force than I. It almost killed us without even using its full power. I stabbed it with my lightsaber and immediately after I removed it the monster regenerated like it never even happened. No trace of my attack was left." Everyone gasped upon hearing this and was in disbelief but Leia knew her brother was telling the truth. Leia said "What info do we have about this monster?" Revan then proceeds to explain "This monster goes by the name Abeloth. Everything Luke said was true it can regenerate and is extremely gifted in the force. I don't know everything about Abeloth but what I do know was passed down from an ancestor who learned about the story from Anakin Skywalker who fought the ones on the planet Mortis. The Father told Anakin the story to which Anakin didn't believe it but told other Jedi who thought it might be true. The only Jedi who thought it might be true were all family members and it became a tradition to pass on this knowledge to the next generation in hopes that if it is true we would be ready. Now, onto what Abeloth is. Abeloth is a force demon that became what she is today by drinking from The Font of Power and bathing in The Pool of Knowledge. The Font of Power is a dark side force nexus whereas the other is a light side force nexus. Abeloth was once a human but by doing those acts became insane and corrupted. I don't know anything about Abeloth when she was a human only the events during and after her attempt to gain power from the nexuses which obviously was a success. The power Abeloth gained made her so powerful that even the force entities the ones could not stop her unless all three worked together. It was a challenge but the ones managed to imprison Abeloth but every time there's a significant tremor in the force Abeloth becomes freed from her prison only to be re-imprisoned by the ones until their deaths in the Clone Wars. The tremor that released Abeloth came from the destruction of five planet's caused by The First Order. There was only one thing that could kill the ones and that was The Dagger of Mortis but that might not be enough to destroy Abeloth. Abeloth is beyond our comprehension. Beyond this I don't know what else to say" everyone is in shock and can't believe what they're hearing. Leia says "What can we do to stop her?" Revan says "The only thing we can do is wait for my contacts to find Abeloth and in the meantime train to get stronger and better with our weapons so when we do find Abeloth we'll be ready" Leia says "Alright everyone you heard em get to training don't stop unless it's time for bed or you're getting food and drink or taking a quick rest in-between training sessions move it people" the troops say "Right away general" the troops begin to do as they were told. Luke says "I need to train Rey in the ways of the force and saber combat" Revan says "We both should" "That's probably a good idea" everyone proceeds to train for the rest of the day till nightfall then everyone went to bed. Everyone was sleeping in their quarters on the base while Revan was asleep on his ship. He's been asleep for a few hours and it's well into the night. He awoke feeling a presence in his room he opened his eyes slowly still tired from waking up and as his eyes began to focus he saw Abeloth at the foot of his bed. Revan was startled at first but quickly calmed down realizing that if Abeloth wanted him dead he already would have been. Abeloth seeing his startled face go back to a calm one said as she gets closer to him "You don't seem to be scared of me why is that?" "Because if you wanted to kill me I would've already been dead so I sense you're here for something else" "Smart man you are Revan" "How do you know my name?" "Ever since our fight I've been watching you from a distance" "Why?" "Because when I grabbed you your face seemed like you were focusing on something else which intrigued me, I wanna know what you were focusing on" "I had a vision and that's all I'll tell you" Abeloth grabs him again in anger which triggered Revan to have another vision. He saw the strange woman from before but older. She was sad at the fact due to her age she couldn't stop the family like she used to and the son and daughter resumed their war with one another. Saddened by the fact she felt she was losing her family and wanted them to be together forever. She disobeyed the father and consumed the two force nexuses. At that moment Revan realized these visions are of Abeloths past. Abeloth emerged from the nexuses corrupt and overpowered the ones but they still managed to imprison her. The visions skip to the Clone Wars era where Abeloth in her prison felt the death of the ones and was sad that her family had died and happy that now she can be free to destroy the galaxy, if she can't have a family no one could was her belief. After that the visions stopped which caused Revan to come back to reality to see Abeloth still angry at him for not answering her and started asking "You're making the same faces as last time but now you have tears in your eyes, answer me why is that?" "I won't tell you" Abeloth releases Revan and says "I'll make you talk at some point and I'll enjoy breaking you" Abeloth then disappears. Revan started to feel sorry for Abeloth after seeing her past and started to question whether to kill Abeloth or not.


	5. Chapter 5: Prologue to Battle

Revan was in his ship trying to sleep but couldn't after his encounter with Abeloth that same night. He decided that since he couldn't get to sleep he'll just get dressed and start his day early. He walked outside to notice everyone was still asleep and that it was about to be dawn. The sun was just about to come over the horizon so Revan decided to just kick back and enjoy the sunrise. Revan thought to himself "I wish I could have more moments like this especially if I find love. It would be nice to watch the sunrise with someone you love I bet" the sun came over the horizon and the rest of the base started to wake. Revan was still in the same spot watching the sun even though it alrighty passed above the horizon. Some soldiers noticed this but it was Luke that came up and said "Hey Revan you look like you didn't get much sleep" "I didn't it was one of those nights where you just can't sleep I did get a few hours though" "Well at least you got a little bit of sleep" "That is true" "Well we should eat breakfast and do our daily routine but after breakfast you should get some shut eye just in case the call comes for our assault" "Yeah you're right maybe another few hours wouldn't hurt" "Alright then come on Revan let's get some breakfast" "Sounds good" Revan gets up and follows Luke to get some food. Luke, Revan, and the others that occupy the base were enjoying their food and some idle chitchat. After breakfast everyone went to train except for Revan who decided to take Luke's advice went back to his ship to get some more shut eye. A few hours later Revan awoke and once again Abeloth was there. Not scared of Abeloth Revan said "Why are you here?" Revan decided not to bother asking how she got in here without being spotted because Revan took into account her speed and gifts in the force. Abeloth said "I'm here to give you a present" Abeloth then proceeds to punch in coordinates to a planet "You best be on your way Revan, feel free to bring your friends" Abeloth then disappears. Revan was not sure what to do but decided to go along with it. Revan then goes outside and into the base to find Leia and Luke. Revan finds both of them in the middle of a conversation and approaches them. Leia and Luke spot him coming towards them and Luke says "Hey Revan" "We need to get moving my contacts came through, I got Abeloths location but I don't know how long she'll be there we need to move now, here's the coordinates" Leia then gets up and says "Thank you Revan" and leaves to inform the other resistance soldiers. The soldiers, Revan, and Luke get ready and everyone gets in their ships and heads off to their destination but Revan being in his ship alone is very concerned if what he did was a good idea lying to them about how he got the coordinates and if this was a trap or not. Reven thinks to himself "We'll find out soon enough."


End file.
